


Oh.

by EcrirePourVivre



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU - Season 12, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Family, Gallifrey is still gone, Hurt/Comfort, The Master Has Issues, The Master joins the Doctor as O
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcrirePourVivre/pseuds/EcrirePourVivre
Summary: C'est le moment.Elle a pointé la faille dans le masque. Elle a pointé la faille dans la perfection de l'agent O.Il n'a attendu que ça. Depuis des années, maintenant. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à dresser la tête, qu'à lui décocher son sourire habituel.Qu'à se révéler pour ce qu'il était. Le Maître. Son meilleur ennemi. Son meilleur ami.Et pourtant...Et pourtant, les mots ne sortent pas. Les mots ne sortent pas."O... ?"
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Oh ?_

C’est le moment. Elle a pointé du doigt la faille dans le mensonge. Elle a relevé l’incohérence, la première incohérence. Il ne lui reste, à lui, plus qu’à sourire, plus qu’à pointer le hublot de l’avion, et laisser tomber le masque. Il ne lui reste plus qu’à révéler son vrai visage. Et puis, à la tuer.

Ce n’est pas grand-chose. C’est même facile. Ça devrait l’être. Cela fait des années qu’il attend pour ce moment très précis. Qu’il attend de voir la _stupéfaction_ , la _trahison_ dans son regard de gamine.

Et pourtant, il ne dit rien, et il ne trouve rien à dire. Les mots sont tout près. Ils grimpent et rampent le long de sa gorge. Celle-ci se tord, les étouffe, et il s’étouffe avec eux. _Tu m’as eu. Bien joué._ Six mots. Six petits mots. Ils ne sortent pas, et l’inquiétude commence à se peindre sur le visage du Docteur.

Six mots. Il peut les dire. Il a attendu de les dire. Des années.

Ils ne sortent pas.

Le Docteur reprend, d’une voix qui semble plus malaisée, presque anxieuse. Déjà, son nom, ce faux nom, sur sa langue, à elle, est orné d’un accent de doute. C’est si près, si près de ce qu’il voulait. _Oh._

« O ? »

Il sait qu’elle commence à craindre. Craindre le mensonge qu’elle devinait. C’était ce qu’il voulait. Cette expression-là. Le début de la trahison.

_(Oh)_

Et elle n’a pas l’effet auquel il s’attendait. Elle arrête subitement ses cœurs, c’est une nouvelle agonie. L’idée qu’elle le reconnaisse lui est brusquement insoutenable. L’idée qu’elle le reconnaisse et qu’elle le _haïsse_ pour cela. Les mots ne sortent pas, et ils ne ressortiront jamais. A la place, à leur place, viennent les mensonges. Les nouveaux mensonges qui viennent s’accumuler et qu’il est strictement incapable de bloquer, de figer. Il les balbutie, ces mensonges ; il détourne le regard, il fixe ses pieds, parce que l’agent O a toujours été un grand timide face au Docteur, et que le Maître se sent s’effondrer sur place.

« J’ai menti. Sur mon dossier. Ils ne m’auraient sans doute pas accepté, autrement. »

Les mots coulent. Il a l’air d’en avoir honte, il a l’air de se sentir coupable. Il sent ses cœurs qui s’arrachent, et le rouge qui lui monte aux joues cache les larmes inévitables qui menacent de poindre. Il a attendu des années pour cet instant. Et il l’a laissé filé. Simplement parce que le Docteur avait posé un regard sur lui.

Il ne lève pas la tête. L’avion tangue. Il sait que la bombe explosera bientôt, que l’avion s’écrasera, et que le Docteur se trouvera projetée dans l’autre dimension. C’est bien tout ce qu’il sait. Parce que c’est inévitable. Et qu’il ne sait plus quel est son rôle, dans tout cela. Il ne sait plus ce qu’il est supposé faire. Ses cœurs cognent, cognent, contre sa poitrine, et il lui semble presque entendre les fantômes de ses tambours.

« Bah, tu sais, fiston, tout le monde fait ça, » finit par affirmer le vieil homme- Graham, s’il se souvient bien. « Mentir sur son CV. C’est un peu une tradition. »

« Une fois, » ajoute l’autre, le gamin que le Maître avait étiqueté d’ignare, « J’ai fait croire que j’étais champion de basket. Alors que je suis incapable de mettre une balle au panier. »

Il avait prévu de les tuer, ces humains-là. Ces deux humains. Parce qu’il n’apprécie pas les voir près du Docteur. Parce que l’idée même qu’ils y soient lui donne envie de vomir. Qu’il est à la fois jaloux, et parfaitement conscient que c’est une place qu’il ne pourrait jamais occuper.

C’est ridicule, bien sûr. Parce qu’à présent, il essaye, malgré toutes ses convictions et ses certitudes, de la prendre malgré tout. Parce qu’il y a un petit quelque chose de stupide, un petit quelque chose d’insensé et d’incroyablement douloureux qui lui souffle que, peut-être, s’il n’est pas le « Maître » face au Docteur, s’il n’est pour elle rien d’autre qu’un humain, il a peut-être une chance. Une chance d’être près d’elle.

Et c’est ridicule. Parce qu’il ne sait plus si c’est vraiment ce qu’il veut. Parce qu’il était prêt à mettre son plan en place, à la briser, à la détruire, à lui cracher la vérité au visage. A la rabaisser suffisamment pour qu’elle cesse d’être ce qu’elle était. Un être infiniment supérieur pour qui il ne serait jamais suffisant, qu’il ne pourrait jamais égaler, qu’il ne pourrait jamais effleurer.

Et c’est ridicule. Parce qu’étrangement, les paroles de ces humains qu’il méprise commence déjà à lui mettre le baume au cœur. A chasser le trouble, à le retrancher de nouveau dans son rôle, dans son masque.

Et c’est ridicule ; parce que, durant de longues secondes qui n’en finissent pas, le Docteur ne répond rien, ne dit rien. Et il n’ose toujours pas relever la tête, croiser son regard. Et ses doigts sont crispés sur le siège, parce que l’angoisse le prend à la gorge, parce qu’il est persuadé que, de toute façon, malgré cette piètre tentative désespérée qu’il ne comprenait pas lui-même, le Docteur avait percé le mensonge. Il est persuadé. Elle ne dit rien.

Et puis, finalement, elle dit quelque chose. Ce n’est pas ce qu’il attendait

( _Oh)_

C’est ce qui scelle son sort.

« Je comprend tout à fait. C’est certainement le genre de chose que j’aurais pu faire aussi, eh ! Jamais vraiment aimé les critères de sélections. Je ne rentre dans aucun d’entre eux. Mal fait, comme système. »

Et son ton est rieur. Son ton est amusé. Et elle déblatère, comme elle l’a toujours fait. Elle assomme son entourage de mot, et le Maître, O, sent sa respiration qui reprend. Il se sent tout à fait se fondre, de nouveau, dans la forme de son personnage.

_Agent O._

Il est l’agent O. Jusqu’à nouvel ordre.

Il se bride. Il étouffe les pensées, il étouffe le fatras d’émotions contradictoires qui lui tord les tripes. Il redresse la tête, il trouve le courage de la regarder, et il lui sourit. Comme elle lui sourit. Il en oublie de regretter. Juste une seconde. Parce qu’elle est sublime. Ses cheveux si blonds, ses yeux si anciens, et si jeunes pourtant. Elle est sublime, et c’est lui qu’elle regarde.

Elle ne le reconnait pas.

Et, parce qu’elle ne le reconnait pas, elle lui sourit. Elle ne sait pas qui il est. Alors, elle lui sourit.

C’est un soulagement absolu. Et c’est une douleur aigue. Il sait que le Maître ne pourra jamais être suffisant. Il sait qu’elle ne pourra jamais vraiment lui pardonner, à celui-là. Qu’elle a certainement abandonné tout espoir pour lui, pour eux, comme lui-même a pu le faire.

C’est une douleur aigue. Mais peut-être que le mensonge qu’est O pourra, lui, se détacher de tout cela. Peut-être que le mensonge et l’illusion l’emporteront sur ce qu’il est vraiment.

Elle lui sourit. Il sourit aussi. Et il a mal, et il y a cet espoir qui s’est réveillé.

Elle lui sourit. Son regard est intelligent, son regard transpire de bienveillance et d’amitié. Il n’a pas vu ce regard dirigé sur lui depuis des années. Des siècles.

Elle sourit. Et la bombe explose.


	2. So, this is heartbreak

**Chapitre 1**

_So, this is heartbreak._

_Un silence._

_C’est la première chose qui frappe. Un silence si profond et si calme qu’il semblerait que rien ne puisse le rompre. C’est un silence de vide. C’est un silence de mort._

_Il n’y a personne, par ici. Il semble n’y avoir personne. Si ce n’est un monceau de cadavres, de fumée. Il y a des carcasses de fer, qui elles-mêmes contiennent des carcasses humaines. C’est un champ de bataille. Tous les soldats sont tombés._

_La poussière qui a été soulevée par les combats retombent. Les feus s’éteignent. Il n’y a plus d’orange, plus de jaune, plus d’ocre ; la seule lumière qui reste et d’un bleu si triste, si mélancolique, que l’air lui-même semble se lamenter sur le massacre. Il n’y a pas d’étoile. Plus rien ne brille._

_Plus rien ? Non. Il y a un corps qui n’est pas semblable aux autres. C’est une femme._

_Elle n’est pas perdue, coincée, emprisonnée dans le carcan métallique des autres corps. Elle est libre. Elle ne bouge pas._

_Elle est étendue dans une herbe qui n’en est pas une. Le sol est brûlé autour d’elle. Sa robe aussi, est brûlée. Au moins à moitié. Ses bottines sont couvertes de boue. Les mèches de ses cheveux crépus sont roussies. Ses yeux sont ouverts._

_Ils sont bleus. Ils fixent un ciel qui n’en est pas un. Elle est seule. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle n’est pas encore morte._

_Les pensées se bousculent encore. Elles se précipitent et se heurtent, bien trop furtives, bien trop rapides. Il n’y en a qu’une qui ressort, plus que toutes autres. Un nom. Un appel._

_Docteur. Docteur. Docteur._

_Personne ne lui répondra. Elle est seule. Elle a peur. Elle est mourante. Dans son regard si bleu se reflète les flammes agonisantes qui s’éteignent avec elle._

_Elle ne bouge pas. Et, pourtant, sa peau se teinte d’or. Un or qui rampe, s’entrelace, remonte le long de ses doigts. De ses mains. De ses bras. Un or qui enveloppe son corps, qui l’embrasse toute entière. On aurait dit qu’il l’enveloppe d’un cocon protecteur. Ce n’est pas le cas. Il s’apprête à l’avaler, à mettre fin à son existence._

_Elle le sait. Elle appelle toujours, désespérément. Silencieuse._

_Docteur. Docteur. Docteur._

_Personne ne viendra. Elle le sait. Elle le comprend. Il y a une larme qui nait au creux de ses iris si bleus. Elle nait, et, lentement, elle roule. Sur la joue qui est pâle, et qui luit d’une lueur dorée. Elle est seule. Et elle meurt._

_La terre est déjà brûlée. Les carcasses sont déjà achevées. Il n’y a rien qui s’oppose au chemin de l’éclat d’énergie. Une nouvelle fois, tout s’illumine. Tout tremble, tout s’agite. Elle n’a pourtant aucun impact, sur quoi que ce soit. Tout est déjà détruit, et elle est la pierre finale de ce chaos total._

_Elle change, sous l’or, sous les nouvelles flammes qui naissent d’elle. Elle change. Elle cesse d’être elle._

_Elle est morte, maintenant. Il y a quelqu’un d’autre, allongé à sa place. Un être à la fois si vieux, et si jeune. Si neuf. C’est un homme. Il est à peine plus grand qu’elle. Il est désorienté. Il ne bouge toujours pas._

_Il pense, lui aussi. Des milliers de pensées qui s’entrechoquent. Il n’y en a qu’une qui ressort. C’est la même._

_Docteur. Docteur. Docteur._

_Il n’y a plus d’espoir, dans l’appel. Il n’y a que la douleur. Il ne sait pas encore qui il est. Tout est embrouillé. Tout est confus. Son propre nom lui échappe. Pourtant, il le sait déjà._

_Il sait qu’il est seul. Il sait que personne ne viendra le chercher. Il sait que personne ne se soucie plus de le faire._

_Il ne sait pas encore qui il est. Déjà, pourtant, il est confronté à sa première émotion. Une émotion qui va caractériser ce nouveau visage. Qui va caractériser cette nouvelle vie. La dernière qu’elle avait ressentie. La première qu’il ressentait._

_Il y en avait qui ouvraient leurs yeux tout neufs, et qui s’émerveillaient. Qui n’avaient pas encore de nom, et qui, pourtant, bondissaient déjà à l’aventure, débordant d’énergie, les yeux si larges, pour absorber un peu plus de la beauté du monde alentours. Déjà entourés, déjà choyés, déjà aimés._

_Il y en avait d’autre qui ouvraient leurs yeux tout neufs, et qui ne bougeaient pas. Qui restaient prostré, le regard rivé sur le faux ciel d’un vaisseau qui brûlait. Qui n’avaient pas de noms, et qui ne voulaient pas en avoir. Seulement seuls, seulement rejetés, seulement abandonnés._

_Il y en avait qui s’éveillaient, et qui ne ressentaient qu’une seule chose. Qui n’entendaient qu’une seule chose. Ce que lui-même, étendu, immobile, sur le sol brûlé, la tête emplie d’un vain appel, ressentait et entendait._

_Ses deux cœurs qui se brisaient._

OoOooOooOoo

Elle était de retour. Dans son propre esprit. Elle n’avait jamais vraiment aimé cet endroit. Cet affreux endroit. Si vide, si solitaire. Si sombre, aussi. Il y a ces arbres -ce qu’elle croit être des arbres- qui sont noirs, qui sont bien trop hauts et trop grands pour en voir la cime. Il y a cette brume grisâtre et glaciale qui rampent en leurs centre, qui rampe contre ses jupons, contre le bas de sa robe, et qu’elle sent, parfois, ramper le long de ses jambes. Il y a ses lueurs d’un autre monde qui serpentent le long de tronc, qui serpentent sous la brume, comme des idées qui fusent et qu’elle n’arrive pas à saisir.

Mais, plus que tout, c’est le silence qui angoisse, qui perd et qui terrifie. Elle a fini par s’y habituer ; ça ne veut pas dire que le malaise ne lui enserre pas le cœur, encore, et toujours.

Et pourtant… Pourtant, aujourd’hui, c’est différent. Et c’est peut-être plus effrayant encore.

Ada Lovelace erre dans les limbes de son esprit. Comme elle l’a toujours fait. Mais ce n’est pas silencieux. Ce n’est pas vide. Elle n’est pas _seule_.

Il y a deux voix. Deux voix humaines, dans le lointain. Deux voix qui échangent sur un ton qu’elle devine paniqué ; deux voix qui sont si lointaines, et, pourtant, si étrangement audibles. Une femme. Et un homme.

« Nous ne sommes pas morts… ? » fait la voix de l’homme.

Elle a quelque chose d’indéfinissable, cette voix. Elle est tendue, elle est absolument stupéfaite. Cela, au moins, c’est certain. Mais elle a autre chose. Autre chose de si sombre. De si sinistre. Une forme de _déception_.

« On dirait bien que non, » répond la voix féminine, avec un empressement qui trahit sa panique. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ce qu’ils ont essayé de faire. Où sont Yaz ? Et Ryan ? Et Graham ? Pourquoi ne prendre que nous deux ? Pourquoi y avait-il une bombe, dans cet avion ? »

C’est une avalanche de question. Ada entend les pas. Elle entend les allés et les retours. Elle perçoit l’angoisse, elle perçoit l’inquiétude, la frustration de ne pas comprendre. Elle s’approche, comme malgré elle. Poussée par la curiosité, la stupeur de voir son esprit ainsi envahi. Elle commence, déjà, à apercevoir des silhouettes de noirs et de blancs.

« Je ne sais pas, Docteur. Je ne sais pas. »

De la lassitude. Une profonde perplexité. Si la femme semble empressée et avide de réponses, l’homme semble simplement perdu et abattu. Ada sent une grande sincérité, dans les mots qu’il prononce ; mais elle est incapable de dire s’il répond vraiment aux questions que lui a posé le « Docteur ». La femme doit l’avoir perçu, elle aussi.

« Ne t’en fais pas, O. Pas de panique. Je vais nous sortir de là. J’ai l’habitude, de ce genre de situation… ! Ça ne peut pas être pire que cette fois où je me suis retrouvée coincée dans une réalité alternative. J’y ai toujours une amie, d’ailleurs. C’était il y a longtemps. L’époque où je portais encore des chaussures de plage. Pas pire que la branche de céleri à la boutonnière, tu me diras. Enfin. Si on peut rentrer ici, on peut en sortir. Ah, ce fichu tournevis sonique qui ne marchent jamais quand on en a besoin… ! »

Elle les voit bien mieux, maintenant. La femme ne cesse de faire les cent pas. Elle pointe un étrange appareil bourdonnant vers les arbres, vers la brume. Vivace, pleine d’énergie. Elle ne cesse de parler. Elle n’a même pas l’air d’avoir conscience que l’homme ne lui répond plus. Les cheveux blonds, vêtue d’une étrange tenue bicolore. Ada réalise, avec une profonde stupeur qui n’est pas dépourvu d’une forme de choc outré, qu’elle porte un costume masculin ; et que, plus encore, elle laisse ses mollets visibles.

L’homme lui tourne le dos. Il a les cheveux noirs, si noirs qu’ils semblent presque bleus dans l’étrange lueur que dégage l’endroit. Son dos est droit, mais ses épaules sont presque imperceptiblement voûtées. Il se tient un peu en retrait. Si la femme semble rayonner, il semble, au contraire, avaler toute l’obscurité, la mélancolie de l’endroit.

« Qui sait, peut-être qu’il y a quelque part un portail ! Ou qu’on pourrait demander gentiment. Ça ne fonctionne jamais, ça. Demander gentiment. J’aimerais bien, pourtant. Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne jamais, O ? Peut-être que je parle juste trop. Et qu’on finit par me tirer dessus pour me faire taire. »

En les contournant, silencieusement, Ada parvient à apercevoir le visage du dénommé « O ». Il y a un mince sourire qui s’y profile. Ses yeux sont larges, et sont tout entiers tournés vers le Docteur. Ni l’un, ni l’autre, ne semble encore l’avoir vu.

« Peut-être. Ce serait une réaction qu’on ne saurait blâmer. »

Le Docteur fait la moue. Elle exhale toujours d’un empressement angoissé ; mais Ada comprend qu’elle prend, malgré tout, quelques secondes pour détendre l’atmosphère. Pour tenter de calmer son compagnon. Quelque chose lui dit que l’homme l’a compris aussi. Elle le sent qui tente de reprendre contrôle et aplomb. Ses épaules se redressent, à leurs tours. A leurs tours, ses yeux se détachent du Docteur pour balayer l’endroit du regard.

« Mais, Docteur, quel est cet endroit ? »

Son doigt fuse. Il pointe l’une des lumières si aveuglantes qui traversent si souvent les troncs, le sol. Le Docteur pivote immédiatement pour planter son regard à l’endroit qu’il lui a désigné. Ada la voit ouvrir une bouche absolument stupéfaite. Excitée. Empressée, de nouveau, dans sa soif de comprendre.

« Bien observé, O ! »

« Ce n’est pas spécialement difficile à voir. »

« Qu’importe. Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Des signaux ? Des… des microbes, peut-être ? Oh, j’espère que ce n’est pas un foie. Je déteste être dans des foies. Les gens se vexent. _Que faites vous dans mon foie_ , qu’ils disent. Tu es déjà entré dans un foie, O ? »

« Non, » répond O, qui a l’air à la fois perplexe et vaguement amusé. « Mais je te crois sur parole. »

Le Docteur bondit à la suite de la lueur, pointant, de nouveau, son étrange appareil vers elle ; et l’homme la suit du regard. Un regard qui semble changer dès lors qu’elle ne le regarde pas. Un regard qui est autant tendre que douloureux. Il ne dit rien de plus, pendant quelques secondes ; juste le temps qu’il faut pour que le Docteur perde la lumière furtive de vue.

« Et si nous étions… dans leur monde, Docteur ? Ces… signaux, comme tu dis, radient de la même lumière que ces créatures. »

Le Docteur pivota si vivement qu’elle manqua presque de trébucher et de tomber ; le regard qu’elle planta sur O était tout bonnement scintillant. Une sorte de joie respectueuse et enthousiasmée. La bouche, une nouvelle fois, en « o ». Ada pensa, presque distraitement, qu’il y avait là quelque chose d’assez comique. La bouche en « o », face à O. Oh.

« O, tu es toujours aussi brillant. Ça ne peut-être que ça… ! C’est leur monde- une autre dimension ? Une autre réalité ? Des portails. Ça doit être une histoire de portails. Ça ne peut être que ça. Il faut juste les retrouver, et- bonjours, vous ! »

Ada se fige sur place. Les regards des deux intrus, d’un même mouvement, se sont posés sur elle. Empreints de la même stupeur, de la même incrédulité, de la même curiosité. Mais là où celui du Docteur s’est illuminé d’une nouvelle forme d’espoir, celui de O s’est assombri de méfiance.

Elle sent confusément qu’il y a quelque chose en lui qui pourrait le pousser à attaquer ; alors, elle lève légèrement les mains, en signe d’apaisement. Son cœur bat contre sa poitrine. Elle se sent affreusement angoissée, tout à coup. Elle n’avait pas vraiment voulu écouter, comme cela, en catimini- c’est la dernière des impolitesses.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout cela va s’arrêter, je vais me relever d’un instant à l’autre. »

Elle a pris un ton apaisant ; elle espère que cela suffira à détendre une atmosphère qui est déjà suffisamment angoissante sans la présence d’étranger dans son esprit. Peut-être même, après tout, que ces deux êtres étranges ne sont pas vraiment là ; peut-être qu’ils ne sont rien d’autre qu’une conséquence de ses pensées. Honnêtement, elle ne saurait le dire. Ils semblent tout deux étrangement réalistes. Etrangement présents.

Ils échangent un regard, par ailleurs. Celui de O, une nouvelle fois, change quand le Docteur se tourne vers lui ; il prend une apparence plus timide, plus dévouée. Perd cet étrange côté sombre qui effraie un peu Ada.

« Qu’est ce que vous voulez dire ? » Finit par articuler le Docteur, tout en sourire et en bienveillance.

Elle a la posture, elle a l’attitude de quelqu’un qui a pour habitude d’être aimé et respecté des autres personnes ; mais Ada perçoit, malgré tout, toujours, la panique et l’inquiétude sous-jacente qui contredit la fausse assurance tranquille. Elle-même n’est pas sûre de les comprendre, cette panique, cette inquiétude ; aussi s’efforce-t-elle d’être la plus claire et apaisante possible dans ses paroles.

« La paralysie va passer. »

L’homme hausse un sourcil critique. Elle le voit très visiblement ravaler tant bien que mal la suffisance de son expression, pour se forger une sorte de masque bienveillant pauvrement imité sur celui du Docteur.

« Vous ne semblez pas paralysée. »

Le Docteur n’a pas l’air d’avoir conscience de l’étrange attitude de son compagnon. Elle détaille Ada d’un regard perçant, et hoche vigoureusement la tête. Elle appuie l’affirmation du dénommé O.

Cela semble étrange de devoir expliquer quelque chose qu’elle a encore du mal à comprendre à des êtres qui, peut-être, n’existent même pas.

« Pas dans ce monde, mais dans ma forme terrestre, » s’entend-t-elle articuler.

De nouveau, les deux êtres -il y a une réticence en elle qui l’empêche de penser à eux comme des êtres humains- se jettent un regard. Le Docteur est la première à reprendre ; O semble se retenir de parler, de trop s’impliquer.

« D’accord, » s’exclame le Docteur, d’un ton faussement joyeux. « Et, dites-moi… Qui êtes-vous ? »

Dans ce monde qu’elle croit être son esprit, Ada a du mal à croire que des êtres qui ne peuvent qu’être des conséquences de ses pensées puissent ne pas la connaître ; aussi, le nom qu’elle prononce l’est sur un ton vaguement perplexe.

« Ada. »

L’homme se redresse. Brièvement, il y a un éclat aigue, acerbe, dans son regard ; un éclat qui ne vient pas de ce monde, et qui est à la fois terrible, calculateur, et affreusement sombre. Elle a presque l’impression que, tout compte fait, il la connaît et la reconnaît. Ça ne dure qu’une seconde. Sa voix est toujours courtoise, lorsqu’il reprend, le plus simplement du monde-

« Ada comment, si je puis me permettre ? »

Cet homme l’effraie plus qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. Mais la présence du Docteur à ses côtés rassure ; Ada se sent plus brave qu’elle n’aurait cru pouvoir l’être.

« Ada Lovelace, » répond-elle, le regard planté dans le mur impénétrable qu’est celui de O.

La réponse ne l’étonne pas, lui ; en revanche, elle stupéfait le Docteur, qui ouvre une bouche si large que toute la stupéfaction du monde semble s’y engouffrer sans préavis. Elle pointe un doigt triomphant vers elle ; et, si Ada s’était sentie rassurée par sa présence, quelques secondes plus tôt, elle sent à présent que le Docteur est peut-être plus effrayante encore que son compagnon. Elle ne peut retenir un mouvement de recul.

« Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! La fille de Lord Byron ! O, c’est Ada Lovelace- »

« J’avais bien entendu, en effet, » fait O, d’un ton qui semble tenter de cacher une pointe d’agacement sous une couche d’amusement.

« Mais ça n’a pas de sens, » continue le Docteur, qui n’a même pas l’air de prendre en compte les réponses de son compagnon. « Qu’est ce qu’Ada Lovelace ferait ici ? Pourquoi, O, pourquoi ? Décidément, ça ne peut qu’être une histoire de portails. C’est toujours des histoires de portails. Peut-être que c’est comme cela que ces créatures passent d’un monde à l’autre- »

Ada peine à suivre la diatribe du Docteur ; elle suppose qu’elle peut saluer O pour sa remarquable patience, et sa remarquable attention- il ne semble absolument pas perdu, et, peut-être même, sincèrement amusé par ce qui semblait être un trait caractéristique du Docteur. Celle-ci est très vite amenée à se taire, et Ada perd quelques secondes à comprendre que c’est la soudaine multiplication de la présence des vers de lumière qui en est responsable.

L’étrange blonde les suit d’un regard perdu entre insatiable curiosité et affolement ; elle les regarde, les observe, alors qu’ils se regroupent autour d’Ada, comme ils l’ont toujours fait. Si elle-même comprend qu’il est bientôt l’heure pour elle de revenir dans son monde, ce n’est de toute évidence pas le cas du Docteur.

« Pourquoi vous encerclent-ils ? » s’enquière-t-elle, sans même chercher à cacher sa peur, son inquiétude pour elle- Ada.

La sensation de malaise qu’elle avait eu suite aux premières réactions du Docteur s’effacent ; de nouveau, elle ne se concentre plus que sur la certitude d’être en sécurité, d’être protégé. Même si O la fixe avec une curiosité qui n’est que scientifique, qui est presque macabre, et qui a l’air de se demander si elle pourrait mourir si les créatures de lumières la touchaient.

« Ils sont toujours ici avec moi, » tenta-t-elle d’expliquer. « Ils posent un mot dans mon esprit. Kasaavins ? »

Le nom est inconnu, pour le Docteur ; il ne l’est manifestement pas pour O. Ada se demande, sincèrement, si le Docteur en a seulement conscience. Qu’importe, après tout ; elle n’a pas le temps de poser la question. Déjà, ses gardiens s’assemblent derrière elle ; se matérialisent, se forment en cette fausse silhouette humaine qu’ils affectionnent. Elle sait qu’elle n’a plus le temps ; elle sait aussi que, s’il y a la moindre chance que le Docteur, que son inquiétant compagnon soit réels, elle doit au moins essayer de les aider.

Alors, mue par une impulsion soudaine, elle tend la main vers eux. Baignée dans une lumière froide, glaciale et bleue, qui semble l’envelopper toute entière.

« Prenez ma main, et partons ensemble… ! »

Pendant une terrible seconde, il lui semble que le Docteur est trop choquée, est trop perturbée, méfiante et inquiète pour la saisir, cette main ; mais c’est finalement O qui prend l’initiative. Il saisit le poignet de sa compagne, et, sans la moindre hésitation, saisit la main que tend Ada. Sa poigne est comme elle l’avait imaginé ; possessive, elle agrippe, elle saisit, comme si elle cherchait à s’emparer, à contrôler.

Il lui semble, un instant, que ce n’est pas le cas de celle qu’il exerce sur le Docteur ; mais, déjà, elle ne voit plus que ses grands yeux sombres qui s’emplissent de la lumière de ses gardiens- et les voilà, tout simplement, tout trois transportés hors de ce qu’elle croyait, jusqu’à lors, dur comme fer, être son esprit.

OoOooOooOoo

Ils disparaissent tous. Une à une, ces silhouettes toute en lumière d’un autre monde. Et elle se tient, triomphante, debout face à sa « Fam », entourée de ses deux alliés. D’Ada Lovelace, et de O. Elle se sait, elle-même, auréolée de la lumière qui provient de la sortie du hangar ; elle sait qu’elle est victorieuse, une nouvelle fois, et qu’elle a su sauver cette Terre qu’elle aime et chérit tant.

La Dame d’Argent a cessé de tourner furieusement, comme elle l’avait prévu ; et elle sait, à présent, que plus aucun Kaasavin n’osera braver de nouveau sa protection, n’osera braver la défense qu’elle dresse autour de ce monde ci.

Et elle se sent si légère. Elle se sent si satisfaite. Ça avait été, en soi, si désespérément- facile. C’était comme si un obstacle majeur du plan qui avait été mis en place avait brusquement disparu. Peut-être était-ce le cas, après tout ; elle sent, confusément, que quelque chose a changé dans le cours du temps. Que quelque chose se modifie, prend un nouveau tournant.

Yaz, Graham, Ryan, ont l’air soulagés de la voir, ont l’air soulagés de voir O. Elle aussi, est soulagée. Elle est soulagée de les voir en vie, malgré tout ce qu’avait pu leur faire subir Barton ; elle est soulagée de voir que, cette fois-ci encore, personne n’était mort. Personne, parmi les personnes à qui elle tenait.

Elle jette un coup d’œil vers Ada. Le regard de l’humaine est déjà sur elle. Il scintille d’une confiance absolue, d’une admiration sans borne, du délice de la découverte d’un monde bien plus grand, bien plus complexe, et bien plus beau, qu’elle ne l’avait jamais cru. C’est le même regard qu’elle reçoit, invariablement, de la part des êtres humains qui partagent, pour la première fois, ses aventures ; elle n’est pas surprise, mais la sensation reste suffisamment plaisante. Même après toutes ces années, tous ces siècles.

C’est le regard de O qui est différent. Il la regarde aussi. Non, il ne la regarde pas. Il ne l’observe pas. Il la contemple. Il la contemple, comme on contemplerait un être qui nous dépasse bien largement. Comme on contemple quelque chose d’absolument et d’irrémédiablement important. Comme on contemple un trésor, comme elle-même contemple l’univers. Il la contemple ; et, pourtant, il semble toujours incroyablement lucide. Lorsque O la contemple, il ne voit pas seulement l’admiration, la lumière, le soleil qu’elle peut, parfois, représenter ; il la contemple comme s’il la connaissait vraiment, comme s’il mesurait l’obscurité qui est en elle, comme s’il mesurait tout d’elle. Peut-être que c’est le cas, après tout. Ada admire son image ; O admire son être. Et son regard est presque triste, derrière tout cela. Il est impalpable. Il y a quelque chose qui échappe, il y a quelque chose qui se dérobe, et qu’il est impossible de définir. Ses yeux sont trop larges, ses yeux scintillent trop. Il la contemple, et elle a presque l’impression qu’il va fondre en larme.

Elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’elle est supposée en penser. Elle sait simplement qu’elle a attendu ça si longtemps. Depuis qu’elle l’a rencontré. Depuis qu’elle l’a rencontré, pour la première fois, elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de rêver de cela. Le voir à ses côtés. En tant qu’allié. Comme l’était Yaz, et Graham, et Ryan.

Après tant de messages, de nuits passées à s’ouvrir à lui, à vider ce qu’elle avait sur son cœur. Après les plaisanteries, après les confidences, après un flirt qui n’avait jamais été très discret. Il est enfin là. Tout de noir et de blanc. Les yeux grands ouverts. Une déférence affreusement triste. Le regard doux et sombre et profond sous les mèches de ses cheveux.

C’est peut-être ça, plus qu’autre chose, qui la rend si profondément- joyeuse. Heureuse. Et elle l’est. Elle l’est vraiment. C’est peut-être ce qui la caractérise, sur cette vie là- le bonheur. La certitude d’avoir enfin réussi à mettre derrière elle tout ce qui faisait la noirceur de son passé.

Il y a toujours des pincements, des fantômes qui s’agrippent. C’est inévitable.

_Une vie si longue, c’est un champ de bataille. Et c’est vide. Parce que tout les autres sont morts._

Pour un instant, elle s’autorise à les oublier, elle s’autorise à les reléguer en arrière-plan. Elle est le Docteur. Et elle est heureuse.

« O, tu veux bien veiller sur ma Fam’, pendant que je ramène Ada chez elle ? »

Il hoche la tête immédiatement. Evidemment, qu’il le fait. Elle entend, vaguement, Graham qui émet un commentaire vaguement outré sur la nécessité de la commande ; elle l’ignore. Elle sait qu’il n’en a pas vraiment pris outrage. Et elle veut, simplement, après tout ces évènements, savoir qu’ils sont en sécurité. Avec quelqu’un de confiance.

Elle se détourne, un claquement de son manteau gris perle. Elle sait qu’Ada lui a emboîté le pas. Elle sent les regards qui s’accrochent à elle. Elle se sent grande. Elle se sent importante. Peut-être est-ce là une manifestation d’un brin d’arrogance ; mais, à l’âge qui est le sien, elle estime qu’elle peut bien s’accorder cela.

OoOooOooOoo

Le Docteur est debout devant le Tardis. Et elle lui en ouvre, une fois de plus, la porte. Il sait qu’elle ne le fait parce qu’elle n’a aucune idée de qui il est vraiment. Il sait que, tout compte fait, ce n’est pas vraiment lui qu’elle invite à entrer, qu’elle invite à la suivre, à voyager avec elle. C’est O.

Et il sait qu’il ne devrait pas accepter. Il sait que c’est trop dangereux, que la blessure qui s’est ouverte dans ses cœurs est encore trop béante et sanglante. Il sait qu’une proximité trop prolongée lui permettrait sans doute de, finalement, le percer à jour.

Il se sent trop fatigué, trop las, pour prétendre. Il a vu le plan qu’il avait mis des années à mettre en place s’effondrer comme un château de carte. Il avait aidé pour ça. Il s’était pris à penser, alors que le Docteur s’était tenu, victorieuse, à ses côtés, qu’il aurait aimé que les Kaasavins l’attrapent. Cherchent vengeance, pour la trahison qu’il leur avait faite. Qu’ils le tuent, même, peut-être.

Pourtant, il est là. Face à elle. Debout, près de Yaz qui lui sourit, près de Graham qui hoche doucement la tête. Les deux humains pensent que sa place est avec eux. Ils l’accueillent déjà, à bras ouverts, comme s’il avait toujours fait partie de leur équipe. Et le Docteur est du même avis.

Il est là, et il sent l’esprit du Tardis qui le reconnaît. Il la sent l’effleurer, se promener autour de son esprit, pour toiser et mesurer ses intentions. Comme elle l’avait fait, plus tôt, lorsque O était entré pour la première fois. Il la sent qui le sonde, le décortique. Il ne sait pas ce qu’elle trouve. Lui-même est bien trop perdu, bien trop paumé, pour avoir la moindre idée de ce qu’étaient ses intentions. Il sait simplement qu’il est las. Il sait simplement qu’il devrait refuser. Il sait simplement que, pourtant, il ne bouge pas.

Il est là. Face au Docteur. Et il sourit. C’est difficile, de sourire. Sans la joie maniaque, sans la colère, sans la rage. De sourire paisiblement, de sourire d’une joie ingénue et pure. C’est difficile. Il ne sait pas s’il y arrive si bien que cela.

Il est là. Et, stupide comme il est, il s’entend ouvrir la bouche. Il s’entend imprimer sur le ton de sa voix un accent enjoué, un accent de pure adoration. Peut-être qu’il y arrivait si bien parce qu’il y avait, en effet, une petite partie de lui, par encore tout à fait morte, qui ressentait tout cela. Ça n’a pas d’importance.

Il est là, sa bouche s’ouvre, et il parle.

« J’accepte. Avec grand plaisir, Docteur. »

Les humains semblent satisfaits de sa réponse. Le Docteur, plus encore. Elle en est presque transfigurée. Ses yeux brillent. Milles galaxies. Elle doit au moins avoir leurs âges. Son sourire est large, c’est un sourire de bonheur sans tâche. D’un espoir, également, qu’il palpe et sent et effleure du doigt, tout en sachant très bien qu’elle ne le lui offrait pas vraiment. Elle est infiniment ancienne, elle est infiniment plus grande et plus importante que lui, mais, quand elle sourit comme cela à O… il peut presque se convaincre qu’elle est jeune, qu’elle est encore l’enfant aux yeux grands ouverts qui avalait le ciel d’un regard, et qu’elle est son égal, qu’il est encore autant pour elle qu’elle est pour lui.

Mais elle se détourne, pour entrer dans le Tardis ; elle lui tourne le dos, sans agressivité, sans cruauté aucune. C’est suffisant pour que tous les souvenirs lui reviennent. Pour que la brève illusion s’affaisse.

C’est trop tard, de toute façon. Il est O. Il est, maintenant, un compagnon du Docteur.  
Que crèvent les pensées du Maître. Que crève ce qu’il a été. Il ne doit plus que s’accrocher à ce rôle-là, et rien d’autre.

Il entre, à son tour, dans le Tardis, comme si là était véritablement sa place.

OoOooOooOoo

Graham est curieux. Il l’admet sous soucis.

Il est debout, dans la salle centrale du Tardis du Docteur. Il est assis sur les petites marches qui jouxtent la console, bras sur les genoux, et il observe. Ryan, Yaz, et le Docteur elle-même sont sortis ; ils sont partis, semble-t-il, chercher de quoi manger, fêter la victoire. Ne reste plus que lui et ce drôle de type.

O.

Ce n’est pas un gars comme Graham a l’habitude d’en côtoyer. Il est silencieux, et timide, et poli, et discret. Il ne dit quasiment rien, et chaque sourire qu’il lance semble être forcé- comme s’il avait été pris de court par le regard qu’on posait sur lui, et qu’embarrassé par la mélancolie de son expression, il tentait de l’effacer par un sourire gêné.

La mélancolie, oui. Graham n’est pas sûr que les autres l’ont bien vu. Mais O n’est pas quelqu’un d’heureux. Il n’a pas l’air. Et, même à cet instant, alors qu’il flâne presque paresseusement au centre du Tardis, sourire aux lèvres parce qu’il a conscience d’être observé, mains dans les poches et regard soigneusement intrigué et curieux, l’impalpable tristesse ne s’efface pas. Il y a quelque chose de cassé, dans son attitude. De nostalgique.

Graham n’est pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Il ne le connait pas, après tout. O.

Il ne connait même pas son véritable nom. Il ne l’a toujours pas dit. En soi, il n’a pas dit grand-chose ; les seules paroles qu’ils avaient échangées avaient concernées le Docteur, ou la situation calamiteuse dans laquelle ils étaient.

Il ne connait ni son nom, ni son âge. Il n’effleure qu’à peine son caractère. Et pourtant, il sait déjà que O a plus vécu que la plupart des hommes qui semblent avoir son âge. Il a presque le même regard que celui du Docteur.

Le regard vieilli, et, parfois, si fatigué.

Et puis, lui aussi est brillant. Comme le Docteur. Peut-être pas autant- mais il avait bien vu ce qu’il était capable de faire et d’accomplir. Et on n’entrait pas au MI6 sans un minimum d’intelligence.

Le Docteur semble beaucoup l’estimer ; et, pour être honnête, c’est également le cas de Graham. Il ne le connaît pas, ce petit gars mélancolique, mais il l’aime bien. Il l’apprécie. Et il brûle de forger un lien. De voir s’il peut aussi bien s’entendre avec lui qu’avec le reste de la « Famille ». Peu importe la tristesse ; chacun des habitants de ce Tardis, après tout, avait sa part de souffrance et de vécu.

Les mots qu’il cherche et tente de lui adresser sont difficiles à trouver ; il a peur de paraître ridicule, de paraitre gauche, maladroit. Ce serait facile, vraiment, face à un jeune homme qui avait la tranquille prestance de O. Graham n’était qu’un vieil homme qui n’avait pas la langue de sa poche. Un bon vivant. Pas un intellectuel, comme lui. Ce n’est pas une honte, bien sûr. Mais il ne souhaite pas que ça le soit aux yeux de O.

Il devient très vite clair, cependant, que O ne fait pas que flâner. Il cherche quelque chose. Son regard ne se contente pas d’admirer. Il furète et analyse. Graham peut lui reconnaître qu’il reste relativement nonchalant et tranquille ; il savait que lui-même ne saurait jamais être aussi subtil. Il tente un sourire, un ton de voix badin. Il ne cherche qu’à établir une connexion. A connaître cet inconnu en queue de pie et nœud papillon.

« Tu cherches quelque chose, fiston ? »

O tressaille. Encore une fois, c’est discret ; mais Graham connait les gens, connait l’humanité, et sait reconnaître et analyser les signes. Il sait aussi, avant même que O ne le fasse, que celui-ci va se retourner vers lui avec son sourire embarrassé, enfant pris la main dans le sac, et qu’il va lui balbutier une explication d’un ton légèrement honteux.

C’est, effectivement, ce qu’il fait. Mais il n’avait pas prévu que son regard ait quelque chose de si tranchant, de si perçant, derrière toute la gêne et le pétillement. Peut-être n’est-ce que le fruit de la couleur de la salle de contrôle, après tout ; depuis qu’ils étaient revenus, le vaisseau du Docteur s’était mis à luire de bleu.

« En effet, » répond O, les joues colorées par l’embarras. « C’est un peu ridicule, en fait… »

Graham continue à sourire. Toute son attitude respire de bienveillance. Elle l’encourage à continuer, elle lui promet une absence complète de jugement. O semble le voir. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Graham n’est pas sûr qu’il sache qu’elle tremble affreusement, cette main.

« Tout à l’heure, j’ai… enfin, je ne pensais pas, voyez-vous, que je reviendrais dans le Tardis, et… »

Il se tait, quelques secondes de plus. La tristesse mélancolique semble s’exacerber. En effet, de toute évidence, il ne s’attendait pas à revenir ici ; mais il y a quelque chose qui lui échappe, à Graham. Dans la signification de cette phrase.

« Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, » tente-t-il, d’un ton jovial, comme si cela allait suffire à délier la langue de cet homme si discret.

O a un nouveau sourire. Un petit sourire, qui soulève à peine les commissures de ses lèvres. Il est aussi ingénu qu’étrangement amer. Ça semble aider, cependant ; il finit par reprendre son explication.

« Eh bien, j’ai laissé un message au Docteur. Pour lui dire… certaines choses… eh bien, disons que je regrette un peu, et que j’aimerais beaucoup l’effacer avant qu’elle ne le voit. »

Et il rougit, l’agent O. Il détourne le regard, il fixe ses pieds, comme un enfant prit en faute. C’est tout juste s’il ne commence pas à triturer son nœud papillon. Ça le fait sourire, Graham. Et se détendre un peu aussi. Il lui semble qu’il a une petite idée du contenu du message. Et c’est tout à fait humain, bien sûr.

De toute façon, ni O, ni le Docteur, n’avaient été particulièrement doués pour cacher la camaraderie affectueuse, l’alchimie qu’il y avait entre eux. Et le Docteur, comme O, était adulte. C’était, encore une fois, parfaitement normale.

Alors, Graham rit, un peu. Le son semble prendre O au dépourvu ; mais, très vite, quand il semble prendre conscience que le rire n’a rien de moqueur, il finit par l’imiter. Une version plus pauvre, plus basse, bien moins audible. C’est déjà ça, certainement.

« Oh, ce n’est que ça ! Tu dois avoir encore quelques temps devant toi. Connaissant le Doc’, elle se sera perdue dans les commandes. »

Ça fait pétiller le regard de O. Un pétillement qui trahit la connaissance qu’il avait du Docteur. Qui trahit le fait qu’en effet, il l’imagine très bien dans cette situation. La tension que Graham n’a jusqu’à lors pas même eu conscience de sentir s’étiole ; et le jeune homme reprend ses recherches, bien plus rapide, bien plus efficace.

« C’est vrai. Mieux vaut que je me dépêche, tout de même. C’est assez embarrassant… ! »

Il touche quelques boutons, manipule quelques leviers ; et Graham aurait pu être étonné par sa connaissance du Tardis s’il n’avait pas été si intimement persuadé que O et le Docteur se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour qu’il ait eu l’occasion d’apprendre.

Ça ne tarde pas, pour tout dire ; avec un petit bruit triomphant, O appuie sur un dernier bouton, et se tourne, sourire bien plus large, tout à coup, vers lui.

« Mission accomplie ! »

Il y a quelque chose d’étrangement transporté, tout à coup. Dans son attitude, son sourire, son regard. Un excès grandiloquent, théâtral, bien loin du silence discret auquel il avait semblé s’attacher jusqu’à lors. Un triomphe incompréhensible et éphémère. C’est presque un autre homme qui se tient en face de lui. Juste un instant, juste une seconde.

Déjà, il repasse une main dans ses cheveux, et il n’est plus que discret soulagement embarrassé. Ça perturbe un peu Graham ; mais, en soi, il n’a pas vraiment l’occasion de s’interroger là-dessus. Déjà, les portes s’ouvrent, et le Docteur titube dans l’embrasure, croulant maladroitement sous des cartons de pizzas.

« A table ! » s’exclame-t-elle, le sourire si large qu’il semblait prêt à sortir de son visage. « Pizzas. J’adore les pizzas. Je crois. Jamais mangé, avec ce corps là. Ce sera la surprise… ! Tout va bien, vous deux ? »

O s’est déjà précipité à son secours. Toujours serviable, toujours courtois, le voilà qui la débarrasse de son fardeau comme si c’est la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Graham en oublie son léger malaise. Encore une fois, O est si humain. Si dévoué au Docteur.

C’est attendrissant, en un sens. Alors, il ne fait que sourire à sa camarade d’aventure.

« Oui, Doc. Tout va bien… ! »

OoOooOooOoo

Il suit, silencieusement, le Docteur dans les dédales du Tardis. Elle parle, elle caquète, elle discute, elle explique, elle affirme. Elle l’assomme de faits, d’anecdotes, de détails absolument inutiles qui ne semblent jamais devoir finir. Et il écoute. A moitié.

Elle est bien plus volubile, sur cette régénération, qu’elle ne l’était sur la précédente. Il admet qu’être plus bavarde que l’Ecossais mécontent n’est pas spécialement difficile ; mais, tout de même, il y avait une limite.

« … et donc, je lui ai dit : « Non, Monsieur, je ne soufflerai pas dans cette trompette, et puis, d’abord, ce n’est même pas une trompette, c’est un cor de chasse. » J’étais très sérieuse, tu vois, O, mais il l’a mal pris. Je crois. C’est difficile, parfois, à savoir avec les Autons. Enfin, après, j’ai tendance à mettre les gens en colère. Donc, je suppose qu’il l’était. Il a tenté de me faire avaler ce cor de chasse… quoique c’était peut-être, tout compte fait, un tuba… »

Ça n’a absolument aucun sens. C’est étrangement familier. Il se prend à sourire, juste un peu, parce que c’est tellement _elle,_ qu’il se croit presque revenu aux temps de l’Académie. C’est douloureux, en soi. Mais, surtout, c’est apaisant. Il oublie, juste pour quelques temps, qu’il est perdu, que la rage bouillonne en lui, et qu’il ne sait plus qui il veut tuer entre elle et lui-même.

« … Et c’est à ce moment là qu’une sorte de fraise géante et flottante est apparue, et que- ah ! Voilà ta chambre ! »

C’est familier et c’est tout à fait _elle_ , mais le Maître reste, malgré tout, plutôt soulagé de savoir qu’il allait pouvoir échapper à l’interminable diatribe du Docteur. Un Seigneur du Temps n’a pas besoin d’autant de sommeil que les êtres humains ; mais, au moins, il n’a pas besoin de prétendre, pour cette fois-ci.

Ça avait été une journée affreusement longue. Et difficile. Et drainante. Et il a besoin… il a vraiment besoin de faire le point. De décider de ce qu’il devait faire. Du comportement qu’il devait adopter.

Et elle lui ouvre la porte. Toute radieuse, tout en sourire, toute transportée de joie. Et, quand il en voit l’intérieur, il lui faut réaliser un gros effort de maitrise de soi pour ne pas, tout simplement, envoyer valser son masque, son rôle. Pour lui hurler au visage, pour lui sauter au cou, pour s’effondrer, il ne le sait pas encore.

Il sent, simplement, ses deux cœurs qui s’émiettent.

« Et voilà ! » gazouille le Docteur. « Je te souhaite une excellente nuit, O ! »

Elle le gratifie d’un petit coup de coude camarade. Son regard rayonne de chaleur, de camaraderie. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Elle est heureuse de le voir ici.

Non. Elle est heureuse de voir O, et seulement O. Il en a la preuve absolue, maintenant ; le Maître n’a plus sa place, et elle a, bel et bien, tourner la page. Elle l’a rejeté parmi toutes ses silhouettes oubliées. Elle a cessé de croire qu’il pourrait revenir, elle a cessé de croire en lui.

Il lui sourit, il lui souhaite, à son tour, une bonne nuit. Il la regarde partir, et il s’enferme.

Il sent qu’il va relâcher sa rage, qu’il va relâcher sa colère, sa rancœur, sa foutue tristesse, qu’il sent bouillir et qu’il sent brûler dans son abdomen, dans sa poitrine, dans sa gorge, sur tout ce que contient cette chambre.

Il sait que ce n’est qu’une chambre, en soi.

Mais ça ne l’est pas.

Il y a énormément de pièces, dans le Tardis. Enormément de chambres. Mais le Docteur en a choisi une seule. Elle a choisi celle-ci, en particulier, pour O. Comme si ça allait exorciser la présence de son ancien propriétaire. Comme pour combler une place qu’elle avait laissé si longtemps vacante, et qu’elle se refusait, à présent, de laisser une seconde de plus vide.

Elle a choisi la chambre qu’elle avait autrefois laissé à Missy.


	3. Les planètes crèvent aussi, Docteur

** Chapitre 2 **

_ Les planètes crèvent aussi, Docteur. _

_ Il n’avait pas pu rester étendu au sol bien longtemps. Il avait fallu qu’il se lève. Parce que le silence et le vide devenaient trop pesants. Et qu’il n’avait plus rien à attendre. _

_ Le flot de pensées avait fini par s’apaiser. L’appel répétitif et laconique aussi. N’était restée qu’une étrange anesthésie, qu’une étrange torpeur. Une sensation béante de solitude. _

_ Il n’avait pas encore retrouvé son nom. Il n’avait aucune idée de qui il était. Du caractère, de l’attitude qu’il aurait. Tout ce qu’il savait, qu’est qu’il y avait en lui la profonde tentation de rester au sol. Le profond découragement à l’idée de devoir faire un pas. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. _

_ Pour aller où ? Vers quoi ? Vers qui ? _

_ Même le crépitement des flammes s’étaient tout à fait éteint. La poussière qui retombait en neige grise n’émettait pas le moindre bruit. Il voyait, du coin de l’œil, les silhouettes amorphes d’êtres métalliques. Là aussi, les noms ne lui revenaient pas ; mais ça évoquait bien quelque chose. Un souvenir. Récent ? Il ne le savait pas. C’était si frustrant, en soi, de ne rien savoir. _

_ … Frustrant. En voilà, une seconde émotion. Il la saisit, la considéra un instant. Juste pour se détacher de la fêlure dans ses cœurs. Il la palpa, la retourna, la décortiqua. _

_ Il y avait tant, sous cette frustration. Un nouveau panel d’émotion qui vint s’accumuler à celle qui semblait déterminée à dominer. _

_ Il y avait la rancœur. Pourquoi ? Contre quoi ? Il n’était pas sûr de le savoir. Il n’y avait qu’un nom. Docteur. _

_ De la trahison. Pourquoi ? Contre quoi ? Là non plus, aucune réponse. Mais c’était toujours le même nom. Docteur. _

_ De la solitude. Cela, il commençait déjà à avoir une petite idée. Il suffisait de jeter un regard autour de lui. Ça dépassait sans doute le simple nom. Docteur. _

_ Docteur, Docteur, Docteur. Docteur partout. Il savait qui était le Docteur. Il lui semblait. C’était encore vague. Mais il savait. _

_ Docteur, c’était son chez-lui. Docteur, c’était un sourire… un regard… un espoir… une promesse… _

_ Docteur, de toute évidence, c’était quelqu’un, quelque chose, qui n’était pas là. Cela suffisait. Il cessa d’étudier le sentiment ; il l’avala, l’intégra, se l’appropria, pour tenter d’étouffer le nom. Et puis, enfin, il se releva. _

_ Ce fut plus difficile que ce à quoi il s’attendait. Il vacillait, sur les talons de ses bottines, dans les jupons roussis et déchirés de sa robe violette. Il vacillait, parce que ses muscles et son corps semblaient encore trop faibles, trop neufs, pour supporter tout son poids, pour supporter son équilibre. Pourquoi ? _

_ Il ne savait pas. Il lui semblait, simplement, qu’il n’aurait pas dû être capable de se régénérer. Quelqu’un le lui avait dit, en tout cas. Qui donc ? _

_ Il tituba. Son premier réflexe aurait été de se retenir, de s’accrocher à quelque chose pour se soutenir. Mais il n’y avait rien. Tout était rasé ? Aucun soutien possible. Et il pensa, presque absent- que son soutien aurait dû être le Docteur. _

_ Etrange pensée. Elle lui fit mal. Pourquoi faisait-elle mal ? Il ne le savait pas. Il la ravala. La rejeta sous la frustration, sous les cœurs brisés. _

_ Garder l’équilibre n’était pas facile. Il pensa qu’il n’avait jamais été capable de le faire seul. Ça n’avait pas de sens. Pas plus que l’idée qu’il avait, en fait, fini par abandonner toute envie d’équilibre. Equilibre. Equilibre. De quel équilibre lui parlait son esprit ? _

_ Qu’importait. Il avait abandonné, non ? Il avait abandonné, pour lui-même, le souhait de cet équilibre. Pourtant il s’y était accroché. Il s’y accrochait toujours. _

_ Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? _

_ Docteur. _

_ Evidemment. Ce n’était que lui. Docteur. Le nom lui semblait chaque fois plus amer, chaque fois plus aigre. Il n’y avait pas de Docteur. Il n’était pas là. Comme il avait abandonné l’idée d’un équilibre- le Docteur l’avait, à son tour, abandonné. L’espoir qu’il puisse… _

_ Trouver… _

_ Un… _

_ Equilibre. _

_ C’était pour cela qu’il était parti, non ? Qu’il l’avait laissé. Il avait cessé de croire en lui. _

_ Un pas. Son premier pas. Il manqua, de très peu, de retomber sur le champ. Ses jambes vacillaient tant. Il n’y avait pas de support. Allons, allons. Et ces pensées qui s’emmêlaient de nouveau. _

_ Un autre pas. Mains tendues en avant. Prévenir la chute, espoir ridicule de trouver quelque chose sur lequel s’accrocher, se retenir. Il tanguait. Il chancelait. Il oscillait. Il titubait. Il barguignait. Il fléchissait. _

_ Et, de nouveau, il finit sur ses genoux. Il cracha, il toussa. Des poussières dorées au milieu des poussières grises et bleus. _

_ Il était tombé près de la tête métallique d’un cadavre de fer. Il ne put en détacher son regard. Il était couvert de poussière et de suie. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, étaient brouillés de larmes qui ne tombaient pas, reflétaient toute la triste lumière des lieux. Et ils se perdaient dans les trous béants et sombres des cavités oculaires de l’être étendu. C’était vide. C’était noir. C’était mort. Et, pourtant, ça semblait le fixer, ça semblait le railler, ça semblait le provoquer. _

_ Il trembla. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans le magma boueux du sol. Bistre, cadmie, particules de fers et de chairs organiques. Le regard plongé dans le vide du Cyberman. _

_ Et, enfin, une troisième émotion fusa. Sembla tout embraser. Sembla tout recouvrir, tout détruire, tout avaler. _

_ La rage. _

_ Il trembla. Sans prévenir, sans préavis, sans avertissement, son hurlement trancha le silence. _

OoOooOooOoo

« C’est la chose la plus dégoûtante que je n’ai jamais vu. »

Le Docteur tourne la tête vers O. Il est debout, à côté de Graham, armé d’un balai à brosse. Il contemple, non sans un dégoût palpable, l’énorme tentacule poisseuse et baveuse qui s’étend sur le sol du Tardis. Il garde par ailleurs une bonne distance avec la chose, sourcils légèrement froncés, la bouche tirée en une moue qui avait quelque chose de très enfantin. 

Graham hocha vigoureusement la tête ; il avait lui-même légèrement soulevé son propre balai, et celui-ci était resté connecté avec le tentacule par le biais d’un filet visqueux. Manifestement, il est au moins aussi dégoûté que O ; mais il le montre de façon nettement plus éloquente.

« Tu peux le dire, fiston ! On dirait un mélange de cancoillotte et de bave d’escargot. »

Yaz, un peu plus loin, tire une grimace. De toute évidence, elle se serait bien passée de la comparaison ; elle en lâche son balai, et s’éloigne de quelques pas. Ryan, quant à lui, en est à contempler la chose comme s’il y cherchait le secret de l’existence, la mine si profondément triste et malheureuse que le Docteur estime qu’il est certainement temps pour elle de présenter des excuses.

Elle tente un sourire contrit, qui ne parvient pas tout à fait à cacher son discret amusement. Mains croisées devant elle, une posture gamine qui trahit surtout son léger malaise. Elle n’est pas douée pour les discussions mondaines.

« Ah, désolée, j’avais oublié que c’était leur période de rut. »

Etrangement, l’excuse ne passe pas si bien que cela. Yaz la foudroie du regard, Ryan plante son regard de chiot battu sur elle, Graham pousse un long soupir de « je l’aurais parié », et elle est quasiment certaine que O se retient fortement de rouler dramatiquement des yeux.

« Oui, eh bien, dans ce cas, Docteur, tu pourrais prendre un balai aussi, et nous aider, » rappelle très justement Yaz.

Oui, le Docteur pourrait. Mais elle l’admet. Elle est dégoûtée aussi. Alors, elle s’approche, mine de rien, de la console du Tardis, pour placer ses mains sur les boutons, et jeter un regard d’absolument innocence ingénue vers ses compagnons.

« Il faut bien que quelqu’un pilote, » tente-elle.

Cette fois, O ne retient pas son roulement d’yeux. Elle peut tout à fait le comprendre. Elle salut même son remarquable sang-froid, à côté de Yaz qui la regarde comme si elle avant envie de lui jeter son balai au visage. 

« Allons, Yaz, » finit par tempérer Graham, ce fin diplomate. « Reprend ton balai. Plus vite ce sera fini, mieux ce sera. »

« Oui, Yaz, » renchérit Ryan, qui pousse le tentacule du bout de la semelle de sa chaussure. « Reprend ton balai. »

« Ça sent si mauvais, » soupire O, qui, manifestement, a envie d’être dramatique, aujourd’hui. « L’odeur ne partira jamais. »

Les quatre regards se tournent de nouveau vers elle. Elle est incapable de savoir s’il s’agit d’une forme d’appel au secours, ou d’imprécations venimeuses. Alors, avec un petit soupir, elle s’empare d’une serpillère, et les rejoint d’un pas un peu traînant. C’est de sa faute, après tout. Il semble logique qu’elle aide.

Et puis, tout compte fait, la perspective n’est pas si terrible que cela. Son initiative tire des sourires autour d’elle ; et ça réchauffe les cœurs, en vérité.

Elle croise le regard de O. Il semble rayonner. Chatoyer. Brasiller. Etinceler. Et il sourit, lui aussi. Un sourire très large. Très triste. Très amusé. Et, surtout, étrangement tendre.

Elle détourne le regard. Allons bon. Voilà qu’elle se met à rougir, maintenant.

OoOooOooOoo

Elle les regarde s’éloigner un à un, s’éparpillant dans les locaux du Tranquility Spa. Elle sourit toujours ; mais elle ne cache pas que ça lui fait un petit pincement au cœur. Il n’y en a pas un qui lui propose de se joindre à eux. Mais ce n’est pas grave… !

Elle allait faire un petit tour. Explorer.

Toute seule.

Elle balance un peu les bras, droits près de son corps. Se balance sur ses pieds. Elle sait qu’elle doit avoir l’air d’une gamine, avec la moue qu’elle tire. Mais elle ne se résout pas tout de suite à partir. Bien lui en prie.

« Docteur ? Que veux-tu faire ? »

Elle pivote sur elle-même, et son sourire est déjà bien large sur son visage.Elle reconnait très bien la voix, et elle n’est même pas surprise de voir que O se tient près d’elle, un peu en retrait. Enfin- si, elle est surprise. Elle avait pensé qu’il était parti comme les autres. Elle n’avait pas fait attention, pour être honnête- elle avait juste intégrée l’idée sans la remettre en question.

Pourtant, il est là, et il lui sourit aussi, et son regard pétille sous la lumière du soleil. Il a les bras croisés dans son dos, faussement timide, faussement discret. Mais elle le voit, le feu qui brûle dans ses yeux, quand il la regarde. Elle l’adore, ce feu. C’est ce qui l’avait toujours attirée vers lui, dès la première fois où ils s’étaient rencontrés. 

Il porte une tenue qu’elle l’avait toujours imaginé pouvoir porter- une veste prune, un costume en tartan sombre. Elle avoue avoir un faible pour les chaussettes. Elle savait qu’elle aurait adoré en porter des si vives. Mais le violet n’était pas sa couleur à elle. Ça lui va bien, à lui.

Elle plante ses mains sur ses hanches, une posture pleine d’assurance enjouée. Toujours gamine, toujours joyeuse, mais, cette fois-ci, ça semble bien plus spontané. Petites bulles de joie. L’idée de vacances de Graham lui semble tout de suite plus acceptable et tentante.

« Un petit tout autour du lobby ? Ça te tente ? Explorer un peu. Farfouiner. J’adore farfouiner. »

Il le sait, qu’elle adore farfouiner. Ce n’est un secret pour personne, et certainement pas pour lui. Il hoche paisiblement la tête. Douceur du brasier, douceur du regard sous les mèches de ses cheveux. Elle le trouve beau. Elle sait que c’est réciproque. Il n’a cessé de lui dire. Par messages, certes, mais c’est comme cela que fonctionne le monde moderne.

« Avec grand plaisir… ! Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on a la chance de visiter une autre planète. »

Il ponctue sa phrase d’un petit clin d’œil. Il a l’air hésitant, ce petit clin d’œil. Comme quasiment tout ce que O tentait vis-à-vis d’elle. C’est rassurant, parce que c’est une hésitation qui est ingénue, et que le Docteur ne peut s’empêcher de trouver attirante. 

Elle le gratifie d’un petit coup de poing amical sur l’épaule gauche. Parce qu’elle le peut. Parce que O est son _ami._ Et que, tout compte fait, il lui avait manqué. Les messages, ça allait deux minutes.

« Dans ce cas, allons-y ! … Ou Geronimo ? Nah, ça va pas. Il va me falloir une nouvelle exclamation entraînante. »

« Banzai ? » propose très serviablement O, un sourcil arqué, le sourire si large qu’il en dévoile toutes ses dents.

« Mais oui ! Banzai ! C’est pas mal du tout. Banzai. C’est… c’est plein d’énergie, ça swingue, ça en impose, c’est vendeur… »

Elle ponctue chaque adjectif d’un petit geste ample de la main ; et, déjà, elle sautille en avant, finalement prête à visiter l’endroit. A en découvrir et à en dénicher les moindres secrets, à en explorer les moindres recoins. Elle sait que O lui a emboité de pas. Bien plus posé, bien plus calme, parce qu’il n’est pas encore certain de savoir s’il peut, lui aussi, se laisser aller à une joie gamine. Peut-être qu’il ne peut pas. Il a toujours semblé si maussade.

Pourtant, elle sent que ça va être une bonne journée. Le soleil scintille au-dessus de leur tête, Tranquility Spa est véritablement un endroit agréable, et, lorsqu’elle saisit sa main, il ne se dégage pas, il ne proteste pas. Oui, vraiment. Elle est heureuse, elle l’est vraiment, et, une nouvelle fois, il lui semble que rien ne pourrait l’atteindre. Et puis, franchement…

Elle ne voit pas ce qui pourrait mal tourner.

Banzai.

OoOooOooOoo

Le Docteur essaye d’accélérer. Elle essaye de la détourner de ce qui est écrit sur le mur. Et, pour être honnête, Yaz est incapable de comprendre ce qui y est écrit, sur ce mur ; ce n’est pas un alphabet qu’elle connait. Elle sait qu’elle ne le comprend pas, parce que le Tardis ne le traduit pas.Et pourtant- pourtant, elle le reconnait. C’est du russe. C’est du _cyrillique_.

Et il n’y a aucune explication logique pour justifier sa présence sur « Orphan 55 ».

Aucune- si ce n’est-

« C’est la Terre, » s’entend-elle articuler. « Nous sommes sur Terre ? »

Elle se tourne, vivement, vers le Docteur. Il n’y a aucune surprise, dans le regard de celle qu’elle croyait être son amie. Elle le savait déjà. Evidemment, qu’elle le savait déjà. On parlait du Docteur, après tout. Elle reste figée, juste devant elle, le regard fuyant. Yaz sent qu’elle brûle de simplement lui dire de ne pas y prêter attention. De continuer à avancer. 

Mais elle ne peut pas ne pas y prêter attention. C’est sa planète. C’est _sa planète._ Et elle est complètement détruite. Qu’avait dit le Docteur, plus tôt ? Ah, oui. Seule une élite avait pu en réchapper. Les autres étaient restés. Etaient morts. Ou…

« C’était des êtres humains ? »

Une nouvelle fois, les mots qui sortent de sa bouche sonnent comme étrangers et lointains. Elle a peine à croire que c’est elle qui les prononce. Et, encore une fois, le Docteur ne dit rien. C’est tout juste si elle hoche la tête.

Yaz détourne le regard. Elle se sent hagarde. Elle se sent glacée. Elle voit la même émotion dans le regard de Ryan, à quelques pas d’elle. Elle voit la même horreur dans l’écarquillement de ses pupilles. Elle devine la même émotion dans l’expression plus maîtrisée de Graham. Ses mains tremblent légèrement, et il scrute avec une attention toute renouvelée les murs de ce qu’ils devinent être une ancienne bouche de métro.

Ils sont tous choqués, heurtés, horrifiés. Tous ses compagnons.

… Tous. Mais pas O. Il a la même expression que le Docteur. 

Non, même pas.

Lorsqu’elle le regarde, lui, debout un peu plus loin, à côté de la femme qui tient son arme dans son poing, tout vêtu de son étrange costume excentrique, elle voit, elle sent, que, d’une certaine manière, il avait déjà compris. 

Mais la constatation a, de toute évidence, touché le Docteur. Suffisamment pour qu’elle ait tenté de ne rien dire, de le leur cacher. Suffisamment pour qu’elle ne trouve pas les mots. O, lui, se contente simplement d’attendre. Il attend de reprendre sa route. Et son regard est vide, son expression est plate. Il n’est qu’indifférence, il n’est que détachement. C’est pourtant sa planète, à lui aussi.

Et pourtant. Peut-être, après tout, que Yaz se fourvoie. Chacun gère le choc à sa façon ; certainement que O, en tant qu’ancien agent du MI6, a dû apprendre à faire la part des choses, à garder son sang froid en toute circonstance. C’est possible. C’est _plausible_.

Mais Yaz ne peut s’empêcher de penser. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de penser que O est un homme triste, un homme discret, et que le vide actuel de son regard est celui d’un homme qui a déjà vu cela. Une planète morte. Un champ de bataille ravagé. Une race éteinte. C’est ridicule, et c’est irrationnel. Sans doute parce que Yaz s’efforce de ne pas user trop d’air, et que sa tête tourne, parce qu’elle ne sait pas _faire la part des choses_.

Elle ne sait pas oublier ce qu’elle vient de découvrir. Elle ne sait pas se détacher, elle ne sait pas relativiser, elle ne sait pas se dire que ce n’était pas la priorité. Pendant quelques secondes, elle est incapable de seulement prêter attention au bruit que fond les créatures qui s’approchent, par l’ouverture qu’ils ont laissée. Elle est incapable de prêter attention à sa jauge d’air qui s’amenuise. Elle est incapable de penser à autre chose que sa planète. 

Yaz n’a jamais su se détacher des pensées et des idées noires, quand celles-ci venaient à se gluer à elle.

Mais elle n’est pas la seule. Elle n’est pas la seule, qui, au-delà des idées noires, peine à se secouer, à reprendre contact avec la situation et son urgence.

C’est la même chose pour Ryan. C’est la même chose pour Graham. Et O a déjà commencé à repartir. Et le Docteur les supplie de faire de même. Les supplie ? Non. Elle assène quelques mots, des mots bien choisis, sévères, presque impérieux. Toujours amicaux, bien sûr. D’une certaine manière. Elle arrive presque à faire sonner ce qu’elle dit comme autre chose que des ordres.

Et elle est en colère. Et elle est terrifiée. Et elle est horrifiée. Et elle se sent anéanti. 

Qu’importe, après tout. Déjà, il faut reprendre la course effrénée ; déjà, il faut prétendre qu’on ne s’est pas rendu compte qu’on se tenait sur les cendres de sa propre planète ; déjà, il faut prétendre qu’on ne ressentait pas, ou qu’on maîtrisait ses sentiments.

Et c’est difficile. Et Yaz n’a plus le temps de penser à O. Au froid qu’il y a dans son expression, habituellement si avenante. 

OoOooOooOoo

« Tu le savais, Docteur. Et pourtant, tu ne nous as rien dit. »

Ryan, en toute honnêteté, ne sait pas où se mettre. Il ne sait même pas ce qu’il est supposé penser. Ils viennent tout juste de rentrer dans le Tardis. Il vient de voir une jeune femme qu’il appréciait et sa mère se sacrifier sous ses yeux. Il vient de voir la Terre ravagée, il vient de voir des êtres humains déformés, et il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que peut-être, parmi eux, il y a ses descendants.

C’est une idée stupide, et il le sait. Il ne peut pourtant pas s’empêcher de la laisser tourner en boucle.

C’est déjà suffisamment difficile à accepter et à comprendre. Ryan est un bon gars. C’est un gentil garçon. C’est un gentil garçon, et on le taxe parfois d’être niais, d’être idiot ; la vérité, c’est que Ryan est sensible. Qu’il s’attache facilement, et qu’il est guidé par ses émotions, la soif de bien faire. Aujourd’hui, ça n’avait pas été facile. Ça n’avait pas été facile du tout.

Il éprouve le besoin de faire son deuil. Et il ne comprend pas pourquoi le Docteur a laissé ces deux femmes mourir.

Ça ne l’empêche pas d’être affreusement mal à l’aise quand il devient très clair que Yaz a l’intention de demander des comptes. Ils ne sont même pas encore éloignés de leur point de départ ; déjà, les questions et les accusations fusent, face au Docteur qui se braque, qui se met sur la défensive, qui prépare son argumentaire. Elle a l’air elle-même mal à l’aise, face au regard flamboyant de Yaz, la tranquille désapprobation de Graham, le silence de O.

Ryan ne sait pas où se mettre. Il ne sait même pas ce qu’il est supposé dire. Il pense que c’est peut-être un peu facile de blâmer le Docteur. Il pense qu’elle est peut-être plus intelligente qu’eux, qu’elle est peut-être plus qu’humaine, mais qu’elle reste faillible. Il pense qu’on ne peut pas lui demander de toujours prendre des excellentes décisions en situation de stress.

Il a, au début, l’impression d’être le seul à penser cela, alors que la discussion s’envenime, que Graham s’y mêle, et que le Docteur semble tout simplement prête à se refermer comme une coquille. Il comprend que ce n’est pas le cas en voyant O froncer, de plus en plus, les sourcils.

Il commence par penser que O fronce les sourcils face au Docteur. Mais c’est bien Yaz qu’il fixe ; et son regard est purement abrasif. Si dur, tout à coup. Presque hargneux. Il ne l’a jamais vu comme cela ; et le feu qui s’est mis à brûler dans ses yeux le transfigure tant que c’est à peine s’il a encore l’air d’être tout à fait humain. Une puissance agressive et protectrice.

Ryan a la réputation d’être un peu idiot. Ce n’est pas le cas. Il a bien vu les regards que s’échange O et le Docteur. Il pense avoir très bien deviné ce qui se joue entre eux. Et il pense que le regard qu’il adresse à Yaz en est la manifestation. 

O est raide dingue du Docteur, et il s’apprête, comme toujours, à la défendre, ou à bondir sur ce qui lui fait obstacle. C’était simplement légèrement inquiétant que cet obstacle semble être Yaz. 

Il ne bouge pas tout de suite, pourtant. Il le voit, tendu, mais il ne dit rien. Il attend que le Docteur ait fini de dire ce qu’elle a à dire. Qu’elle ait brûlé sa dernière cartouche. Alors, dans le doute, Ryan calque son attitude sur la sienne.

Il n’assassine personne du regard, bien sûr. Mais il reste, prudemment, en retrait. Il sait qu’il aurait pu, lui-même, exprimer ses griefs. Et, peut-être, si O n’avait pas été là, qu’il l’aurait fait malgré tout ; pas pour blâmer le Docteur, non. Pour donner un sens à ce qui s’était passé.

Il n’a pas vraiment entendu ce que Yaz vient de dire ; mais il voit qu’elle a l’air abattue, et il entend très bien ce que répond le Docteur.

« Vous voulez que je vous dise que la Terre ira bien ? Parce que je ne peux pas. A votre époque, l’humanité est occupée à débattre sur des broutilles pendant que des maisons brûlent ! A moins que les gens fassent face aux faits et changent, la catastrophe est inévitable. Le futur n’est pas fixé ! Ça dépend de million de décisions et d’actions, de gens qui s’impliquent ! Les humains. Je pense que vous oubliez combien vous êtes puissants. Des vies changent le monde. Les gens peuvent aussi bien sauver des planètes que les anéantir. C’est le choix que vous devez faire. Soyez le meilleur de l’humanité. Ou bien… »

Elle n’a pas besoin d’en dire plus. Elle n’a pas besoin d’insister. Ryan voit déjà se profiler, devant ses yeux, l’image de ces créatures affreuses qui étaient supposées être des êtres humains. Il sait que c’est aussi le cas pour les autres.

Et le discours a un impact, à n’en point douter. Le regard du Docteur est à la fois sérieux et compatissant. Elle les fixe, un à un, déterminée. Sérieuse. Il voit Graham qui baisse la tête. Il voit Yaz qui détourne le regard. Il voit O qui acquiesce, légèrement. Lui-même ne sait comment réagir. Il tente de soutenir son regard.

Il comprend que le Docteur puisse répondre cela. Elle répond aux attaques faites sur la Terre, sur son absence de communication. Elle n’a pas évoqué le sacrifice des deux femmes ; et, quelque part, Ryan pense qu’elle ne le fait pas parce que, aussi ancienne soit elle, elle n’a jamais su dépasser le deuil, n’a jamais compris la mort. N’a jamais su l’accepter.

« Le temps peut être réécrit, » finit, tout doucement, par déclarer O. « Tu ne cessais de dire cela, avant. Quand tu avais un nœud papillon et un long menton. »

Il a croisé les bras, O. Il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, et son regard a cessé de fusiller Yaz. Il a repris sa douceur mélancolique. Ryan l’admire pour ça. Le Docteur aussi, de toute évidence. Elle hoche la tête, et son petit sourire est revenu flotter sur ses lèvres.

Et ça a un effet, également. Autant que le discours qu’elle avait prononcé. Yaz et Graham semblent reprendre de l’aplomb. Redressent de nouveau la tête. Et Ryan doit admettre que lui aussi, se sent un peu mieux.

Si le temps peut être réécrit… Alors, il est possible de faire en sorte que les deux femmes ne se retrouvent pas sur cette Terre apocalyptique. Et il est possible qu’elles n’y meurent pas. C’est une touche d’espoir, et il est certain qu’il n’est pas le seul à avoir envie d’embrasser O pour cela.

« Exactement, » ponctue le Docteur, le regard tout en bienveillance et en gentillesse, de nouveau. « Changez ce futur. Prenez soin de votre planète. Vous n’en avez qu’une. »

Ryan hoche la tête de concert avec les autres. Il se sent mieux. Il se sent moins nauséeux. C’est le cas de tous, il lui semble. Il entend même Yaz qui finit par dire, d’un ton bien plus calme, presque timide-

« Tu connais si bien les humains, Docteur. Mais toi… ? Ta planète… comment est-elle ? »

Le Docteur est prise de court. Ryan aussi. Les regards se tournent vers Yaz ; et O a l’air de s’être tendu, sur le côté. Ce n’est sûrement qu’une impression. De toute façon, le Docteur est déjà souriante ; une excitation un peu embarrassée. 

« Eh bien- je suis un Seigneur du Temps de Gallifrey. C’est une planète… Magnifique. L’herbe y est rouge, le ciel y est ocre. Les plaines sont parcourus d’arbres aux troncs argentés et aux fleurs blanches. Je l’ai longtemps crue perdue… mais, finalement, elle est bien là. Toujours là. »

Ce n’était pas une impression. O est définitivement plus tendu ; sa mâchoire est crispée, ses muscles ne cessent de tiquer. Il a l’air affreusement inquiet. Affreusement triste, aussi. Le Docteur ne le remarque pas ; elle n’a pas le regard tourné vers lui, pour une fois. Ryan, si.

« J’ai longtemps essayé de la fuir, » continue le Docteur, et c’est bien la première fois qu’elle se délivre ainsi devant eux. Ryan sent la timidité, l’hésitation de ses mots. Il sent aussi l’absolue confiance qu’elle a en eux. « Bien des fois. Mais, finalement, je suppose… que c’est toujours quelque chose de savoir qu’elle existera toujours, derrière moi. »

Les yeux de Yaz se sont presque illuminés. Une sorte d’admiration silencieuse, rêveuse. Même Graham a l’air passionné par l’idée d’une planète telle que la décrit le Docteur. Ryan est d’accord. Ça semble être… merveilleux.

Alors pourquoi O a l’air sur le point de fondre en larme, ou de gronder de colère ?

« Et tu crois, Doc, que tu pourrais nous montrer… ? » finit par demander, presque timidement, un Graham toujours très prudent, toujours plein de tact.

Le Docteur hésite. Ryan la voit clairement faire. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, elle laisse son regard dériver sur la console. Il voit aussi O qui retient son souffle ; mais pas comme Yaz ou Graham pourrait le faire. Il retient son souffle, comme on le retiendrait dans l’attente d’une sentence ; Yaz et Graham le retiennent dans l’attente d’une réponse qui pourrait les combler de bonheur.

Et, finalement… le Docteur cède. Ses yeux s’illuminent tout à fait, elle se fend d’un large sourire, et elle pivote pour faire face à la console du Tardis.

« Oh, et puis, pourquoi pas. Juste un petit arrêt. On ne sortira pas du Tardis, parce que, techniquement, les humains ne sont pas admis sur Gallifrey… Juste un coup d’œil. Ou juste un petit tour. On sera discret. Autant que possible. Je suis sûre que je peux être discrète, quand je le veux. Très rapide, le petit tour. »

Ryan sent l’excitation qui monte en lui ; il échange des regards lumineux avec Yaz, avec Graham. Il en oublie, un instant, la raideur atterrée de O. Ce n’est pas rien, après tout.

C’est la planète du Docteur. C’est Gallifrey. C’est l’endroit où elle est née. Où elle a grandi. Le Docteur est son amie ; et il n’a jamais été aussi empressé à l’idée de visiter une planète inconnue. Il brûle d’en savoir plus sur elle. Il voit Yaz qui semble presque trépigner sur place, alors que le Docteur actionne ses leviers, appuie sur ses boutons, et que le Tardis se précipite dans le Vortex temporel à grand renfort de son bruit d’univers.

L’excitation est quasiment insoutenable. Est absolument électrique. Comble de joie. Il voit le sourire du Docteur qui ne cesse de s’étirer et de s’élargir. Elle est heureuse de partager cela avec eux.

Le Tardis atterrit. Il le sent très distinctement faire, parce qu’il manque de perdre l’équilibre et de se manger somptueusement le sol. Il a l’habitude, pourtant ; mais cet atterrissage semble indubitablement plus récalcitrant qu’à l’accoutumé.

Le Docteur a déjà bondi vers la porte ; c’est elle, finalement, qui semble le plus bouillir d’impatience. Elle rayonne, sous la lumière étrangement bleue du Tardis. Elle a le regard de quelqu’un qui rentre chez soi après un long voyage. De quelqu’un qui s’apprête à présenter ses amis à sa famille.

« Je vous présente Gallifrey. »

Ryan échange un nouveau regard avec ses compagnons de voyage. Yaz est transfigurée par la joie. Graham est en ébullition. O… O a l’air de se désagréger sur place.

Pas le temps de se poser plus de question.

Sur un dernier sourire, le Docteur ouvre les portes.

OoOooOooOoo

Le ciel n’est plus orange. Il ne semble plus l’être, en tout cas ; parce que l’amas de fumée qui s’élève des décombres en contrebas en cache, en camoufle le faux éclat. I n’y a plus d’herbes rouges, il n’y a plus d’arbres argentés ; il n’y a plus que les décombres, la poussière d’une terre qui est devenue aride, qui est devenue stérile. Il n’y a plus que des flammes qui brûlent, encore, toujours, là où, pourtant, il ne semble y avoir que des roches. Il n’y a plus que le silence. Il n’y a plus que le vide. Il n’y a plus personne.

Le regard du Docteur est rivé sur la citadelle. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle est figée au pas de la porte. Le vent s’engouffre dans les pans de son manteau, de ses cheveux. L’odeur de la fumée, de la mort, empli le cloître du Tardis. De là où il est, le Maître ne peut pas voir son expression. Il la devine sans peine. Il se sent sur le point de suffoquer. Ses cœurs sont comme pris dans deux mains glaciales qui serrent, qui serrent, comme pour en extraire le jus, comme pour les faire s’éclater au creux de leurs paumes.

Et la citadelle est grande, face à eux. Elle est en ruine. Elle fume, elle semble ne jamais cesser de s’effondrer sur elle-même. Le dôme est brisé. Les colonnes dorées sont affaissées. Il n’y a plus personne. Il n’y a plus rien. Il n’y a plus que fumée et désolation. Il ne regrette pas, pourtant. Pas un instant. Il ne regrette pas l’acte, il ne regrette pas le geste, et la rage qui le prend à la gorge lui répète en boucle que si c’était à refaire, il le referait sans la moindre hésitation. Il lui semble entendre encore les hurlements d’agonie, il lui semble entendre encore les imprécations, les cris de terreurs, le son du sol et des plafonds qui s’effondraient. Il se souvient encore du battement de ses cœurs contre ses tempes, presque des tambours ; il se souvient de la sueur, de la fatigue de ses muscles, et de la rage, la rage, qui le poussait à continuer, à réduire en poussière, à tuer, à assassiner, à annihiler. Il se souvient de l’absolue certitude qu’il avait qu’il n’en sortirait pas vivant, et de l’indifférence profonde qu’éveillait en lui cette idée. Il se souvient de la douleur. Il se souvient de la mort.

Il se souvient du jour où il a tuée Gallifrey.

Et il ne regrette pas. Il ne regrette pas. Sombre satisfaction que la sienne. Mais…

Mais, lorsque le Docteur s’avance, d’un pas, un seul pas si tremblant, si chancelant, qu’il ne craint qu’elle ne s’effondre simplement sur place, poupée vidée d’énergie… La culpabilité est viscérale. Pas pour la destruction. Pas pour le chaos. Mais pour la douleur que ça lui fait ressentir, à elle.

Il sait qu’il voulait la briser. Quand il avait mis son plan en place. Qu’il voulait la détruire, qu’il voulait la rabaisser à son niveau, elle qui était tellement plus. Qu’il voulait lui rappeler qu’il était le seul à avoir un tel impact sur elle.

Ce plan, il l’a abandonné. Et cette douleur qu’il avait tant cherchée ne le laisse que plus vide, plus glacé de l’intérieur. Il n’y a pas la satisfaction vengeresse qu’il s’attendait à ressentir. Gallifrey est en cendre. Le Docteur l’est presque, elle aussi. Et c’est une abominable sensation. 

Il ne regrette pas. Mais l’or des cheveux du Docteur, de Theta, se souille des cendres que portent le vent. Ses mains se sont mises à trembler. Elle semble minuscule, face à l’ampleur de la destruction. Et le Maître n’a plus qu’une envie. Se précipiter à ses côtés, la prendre dans ses bras, et répéter, répéter, _je suis désolé, je suis désolé_. Pas pour Gallifrey. Pour la douleur que ça provoque en elle.

Il se souvient de la joie ingénue qu’elle avait eu, jusqu’à là, avec O. Avec ses compagnons humains. Il sait qu’elle ne parviendra plus à la ressentir, pas avant des siècles. Peut-être même plus jamais. Et l’idée est affreuse. Et il se hait plus qu’il ne s’était encore jamais haït. 

Autour de lui, les humains sont tout aussi figés. Ils sont horrifiés. Et aucuns n’osent s’approcher du Docteur. Aucun n’ose la toucher. Elle semble sur le point de s’effondrer. La citadelle, elle aussi. Un monument rasé au sol. Et le Maître ne parvient plus à respirer. Et il voudrait s’immoler ici même, sur place, pour l’horreur de ce qu’il a commis.

« Docteur… ? »

C’est une toute petite voix. Une voix affreusement timide, affreusement apeurée, juste sur le côté. C’est Yaz. Elle n’ose de toute évidence pas s’approcher, mais elle a compris qu’il fallait la tirer de sa torpeur.

Et ça fonctionne. Et c’est pire que tout. Parce que ça fonctionne. Le Docteur tourne la tête vers eux, comme si elle cherchait en eux une ancre. Un repère. Et son regard est tout simplement anéanti. Ses yeux si lumineux, si vert, si joyeux, sont complètement éteints, sont complètement amorphe, sont complètement perdus. Piquetés de larmes qui ne coulent pas. Elle a l’air d’une enfant abandonné, d’une enfant qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Elle ne s’est pas effondrée au sol ; c’est tout comme.

La main qui pressait les cœurs du Maître a terminé sa besogne. Elle lui arrache les tripes, maintenant ? Elle le vide de l’intérieur.

Et c’est affreux. C’est pire que tout. Parce que le regard du Docteur, le regard brisé, broyé, détruit, démoli a fini par s’attacher à lui. A lui, et personne d’autre. Elle est venue chercher un soutien, désespérée, noyée en elle-même, vers lui. Un soutien qu’il est incapable de lui offrir. Ils sont deux noyés, et il lui semble qu’ils s’entraînent l’un et l’autre vers le fond.

Elle s’accroche à lui, du regard. Et il est vide. Il est glacé. Et elle est éteinte. Ecrasée par le choc.

« Je ne comprends pas, » articule-t-elle, dans le lointain. « Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas. »

Il ne l’entend même pas. Il devine les mots. La voix est aussi éteinte que le regard. Il y a pourtant un appel, un appel désespéré, horrifié. La recherche d’une réponse. Horrible ironie ; la réponse, c’est en lui qu’elle semble la chercher.

Et elle est incapable de la lui donner. Il est incapable de bouger. Il est figé, il est prisonnier en lui-même. Il s’effondre. Il s’écroule. Il s’annihile.

C’est peut-être le coup fatal. Son immobilité. Tout ce qui restait de vivant, tout ce qui restait accroché à un mince, très mince espoir qu’il n’avait jusqu’à lors pas perçu, meurt à son tour. Dans ces yeux verts qui ont vu des centaines de planètes mortes. Qui ont vu des milliers de morts, qui ont traversés des millions de guerres.

Le Docteur rentre de nouveau dans le Tardis. Elle est amorphe. Elle serait inerte, si ses jambes n’avaient pas bougé. Elle est couverte de cendres. Elle sent la fumée. Elle sent la mort. Elle cesse de le regarder.

Elle s’écarte à peine lorsque Yaz fait un pas vers elle. Elle titube. Elle est hagarde. 

« Je crois… que j’ai besoin de rester seule. »

Et, juste comme cela, elle part. Elle s’éloigne. Elle se laisse avaler dans les dédales du Tardis, et laisse derrière elle une salle de contrôle baignée d’une lumière aussi rouge que les flammes qui brûlent sur Gallifrey.

Et le silence demeure. Le silence s’étire. Il lui semble que, dans cet absolu mutisme, le son de ses cœurs broyés qui ne cessent pourtant de battre est audible de tous. Il sait que ce n’est pas le cas.

La bile remonte. Envahi sa bouche. Il n’a pas la force de bouger, de l’éjecter. Il est incapable de détacher son regard de la planète exsangue. 

Alors, enfin, Graham esquisse un mouvement ; et, tout doucement, avec une déférence qui baigne dans l’horreur, le saisissement, il referme la porte du Tardis.

Il n’y a plus rien à voir. 


End file.
